Línea de fuego
by OkamiBlue7
Summary: Un soldado que libra su guerra en solitario.


Lo primero que quiero dejar claro, es que esta es una historia que ocurre **antes de la caída del Capitolio, **es decir, antes de que** muera Snow. **Aunque después la historia sigue después de la caída y acabará finalmente (definitivamente, pues no se completará más ni añadiré capítulos).

Sólo espero que la historia guste a todo el que la lea, pues la he escrito intentando que quedase lo mejor posible. Esta historia esta escrita especialmente con mi cariño para **lunakaotica**, pero puede leerla y comentar todo el que guste. (;

Acepto también críticas constructivas. Claramente, esta es una historia que gustará más a los **fans de Gale Hawthorne**. No aceptaré críticas contra su personaje.

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins . Pero la historia es completamente mía.

.:.:.:.

**TE DOY 5 MINUTOS HAWTHORNE. YA SABES DONDE ESTAMOS.**

**-H.**

Tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que la nota quería decirle. Aunque no sabía por que le daba cinco minutos. En menos de un minuto estarría listo y saldría a toda prisa.

Haymitch había sido poco discreto al meter la nota bajo la puerta: le dio tiempo a arrodillarse para tomarla y abir la puerta de golpe. Al parecer, Haymitch debía correr bastante a pesar de estar gordo, por que el pasillo estaba desierto.

Cuando tomó el arco de guerra y se lo colgó a la espalda, tan sólo se paró para girar su vista en redondo por todo el cuarto.

Sentía una nostalgia profunda recordando su hogar. Ni siquiera todavía se había acostumbrado a las almohadas mullidas, al agua caliente ni a los platos de carne. A algunos les sabía rancia, pero para él era más que suficiente, mejor que rebuscar en el cubo de basura del carnicero.

Por eso siempre repetía. O se comía las sobras de Katniss.

Eso último le trajo un recuerdo no muy agradable. Negó con la cabeza y salió al pasillo.

¡Ups, lo siento! – se giró al notar que alguien chocaba contra él y se encontró de frente con unos ojos azules y unas trenzas rubias.

¡Prim! No pasa nada, ¿qué haces por aquí? – Ella miró de un lado a otro, comprobando que no había nadie escuchándolos y sonrió. Por un segundo a Gale le pareció una versión rubia y diminuta de Katniss.

Sabes que quiero ser sanadora, ¿no? Y estoy haciendo prácticas… - Gale asintió – pues Paylor me a encomendado una misión. ¡Dice que es muy importante!...

La mente de Gale dió un vuelco, se preguntó para que quería Paylor a una niña de trece años: _Sólo está haciendo prácticas, _se tranquilizó_. Prim es responsable, no se metería en unos asuntos sucios._

Pero ella seguía hablando eufórica.

- …¡Dice que hoy estaré dentro de la acción!, ¿no suena genial?

- ¿Lo sabe tu madre, o Katniss?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Me a dicho que no se lo diga a nadie y… - rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca y palideció – Ahí va…

- Tranquila. – Gale se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le sonrió, - soy una tumba. ¿Pero para que quería que no se lo contases a nadie?

Sacudió la cabeza, aún con la mano en la boca y volvió a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo.

- Venga, Prim…

- ¡HAWTHORNE!

Gale se incorporó y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido y enojado de Haymitch.

- ¿¡Y tú que entiendes por CINCO MINUTOS!?

Iba a replicarle cuando algo le tiró de la chaqueta y escuchó la voz de Prim, muy baja.

- Me voy. Si ves a Katniss dile que estoy bien

Y diciendo esto desapareció como una exhalación.

.:.:.:.

Cuando se le aclaró la vista y parpadeó aturdido, buscó con los ojos la luz del pasillo, Haymitch, Prim… pero pronto se percató de que estaba sólo. Y que, por descontado, todo lo anterior había sido o bien un sueño, o bien una ilusión.

- Ya era hora.

Gale enfocó los ojos en la semipenumbra de la estancia, las paredes de cemento gris y la luz mortecina que entraba por la única ventana, no le ayudaban a ver con claridad… además la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pasó unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luminosidad y creyó que realmente estaba dentro de un sueño.

- ¿Tú?

Se había obligado a si mismo a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Peeta, a pesar de que no tenía ningún motivo para tenerle aprecio, ni siquiera para prestarle atención. Quizá por eso detestaba que lo dejasen a solas con él.

Creo que me han dejado como niñera tuya.

- Muy gracioso…

Le lanzó una mirada taciturna mientras intentaba incorporarse del lecho, pero al doblar la pierna para levantarse, notó un agudo dolor. Se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón. Los pulmones le ardían mientras intentaba tomar aire para aliviar el dolor.

- Si fuera tú, no me levantaría.

- Pero hay un problema. Yo no soy como tú.

Esta vez se apoyó en la pierna sana para incorporarse. Se tambaleó peligrosamente antes de ponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo se sintió mejor. Aunque la pierna izquierda apenas podía mantenerla recta.

Notó como al otro lado de la sala Peeta lanzaba un suspiro exasperado.

- Haz lo que te de la gana. Eres igual de tozudo que…

Se interrumpió antes de acabar y no dijo nada. Pero aquella forma de parar bruscamente le recordó a una persona que, al parecer, estaba en la mente de ambos.

_Igual de tozudo que Katniss_. Completó en su mente.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Gale se encaminó cojeando al otro lado de la habitación. En el rincón habían dejado apiladas todas sus armas.

Mientras se colgaba el arco a la espalda escuchó la voz de Peeta:

- Te trajeron aquí y te curaron la pierna. Yo ya estaba aquí cuando entraron… después se fueron y me dijeron que me quedase aquí, a salvo.

Se giró en redondo y se encaró con sus ojos azules, que lo observaban desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¿A salvo?, ¿en serio?, ¿vas a quedarte aquí encerrado?

Pero él no dijo nada.

Gale lo ignoró por completo cuando pasó delante de él, todavía cojeando, hacia la salida.

- ¿Adonde vas?

El chico no se movió un pelo, cosa que Gale agredeció pues no tenía fuerzas para quitárselo de encima y salir. Las fuerzas que tenía las reservaba para lo que había ahí fuera.

- A seguir luchando.

Con un sonido sordo, tiró de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Todos los sonidos que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento le volvieron de repente a la cabeza: los disparos, explosiones, llantos, gritos…

La calle estaba vacía, pero se escuchaban gritos al fondo. El coro de voces se extendió y ya era un griterío desesperado más que un simple tumulto.

Gale se movió con lentitud, sin apartar los ojos de la gente apelotonada al fondo, al mismo tiempo que el coro de voces quedaba mitigado por un ruido mucho más profundo, que hizo temblar los adoquines del suelo mientras una lengua de fuego nacía más allá.

.:.:.:.

Prácticamente llegó arrastrando los dos pies, correr saltando a la pata coja no era muy agradable a si que había tenido que utilizar los dos. Notaba la sangre caliente correr por la pierna herida y la sana estaba adormecida y dolorida.

Tuvo suerte abriéndose entre la marabunta de gente, probablemente pensó, toda esa gente ya estaba más que intimidada por los soldados que habían asolado su ciudad. Pero sobre todo después de asesinar a tantos civiles.

Cuando estaba llegando al final, distinguió las batas blancas de los sanadores y casi de inmediarto comprendió adonde habían mandado a Prim.

Al epicentro de la muerte.

- ¡Prim!

Los últimos refagados se apartaron asustados cuando gritó el nombre y él se quedó plantado delante de la catástrofe.

Las llamas ya se habían extinguido, pero el suelo ennegrecido era una señal de que aquello había sido un auténtico infierno. Y lo que había esparcido por el suelo…

Al comprenderlo todo de golpe se le helaron los músculos, los huesos, la sangre… todo. Las batas blancas que había visto estaban por el suelo, algunas indistinguibles, sólo hechas de ceniza, otras mezcladas con la sangre de los que las habían llevado.

Ya no encontraría a Prim. Se había extinguido igual que el fuego que la había abrasado.

.:.:.:.

Sólo había podido dormir un par de horas para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Al despertarse se sentía más exahusto que al acostarse.

Hizo caso omiso al desayuno que le habían dejado a primera hora en la habitación. Se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior. Por suerte parecía estar lavada, pues ya no olía ni a sangre ni a humo. El olor de la guerra. Ya había empezado a odiar ese olor.

Después que Prim con los demás niños y sanadores se desintegrasen en la merea de fuego, todo había terminado. Haymitch se había cabreado con él por rehusar haberse quedado donde estaba. Pero ni siquiera él había tenido fuerzas para regañarlo demasiado.

Había querido hablar con Katniss desde que había acabado todo aquello, pero no le habían dejado.

¿Y qué mensaje le daría? Prim ya no estaba bien y él no se sentía ni con fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos.

Empujó levemente la puerta del dormitorio, para su sorpresa esta se abrió despacio. No se había fijado, probablemente la había dejado entreabierta sin darse cuenta.

Entró con cautela y dejó la puerta en la misma posición. A pesar de que había sido sigiloso, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Pero sin embargo Katniss ni siquiera se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

Avanzó hacia delante y miró al espejo en el que se reflejaban los dos. De espaldas a él, había esperado que Katniss le mirase a través del espejo; pero tenía la cabeza gacha, lo que indicaba que ni siquiera quería que le viese la cara.

Lo siento, Katniss…

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, y se sintió idiota sólo al hacerlo pues deseaba que las ganas irrefrenables que sentía de abrazarla como había hecho en el bosque, se transformase en unas palabras amables.

Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Prim. Ella…

_Ella quería hacerlo. Quería ayudar a esos niños. _Pero las palabras que quería decir se aplastaban dentro de su garganta.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia el espejo. Sólo entonces pudo ver el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos. En ese gris del mismo color de las cenizas.

Katniss, he venido para decirte una cosa.

La puerta se movió levemente hacia el interior. Mientras observaba la puerta a través del espejo, Gale sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que alguien los interrumpiese.

El pomo se movió levemente, imperceptible para alguien que no lo hubiese visto, puesto que ni siquiera había hecho ruido alguno. A pesar de que desde allí no se veía ninguna sombra…

Es sólo una tontería, olvídalo.

Gale pestañeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista, no estaba seguro si era por el cansancio o por que, realmente, se iba a deshacer alli mismo.

No, eso no. Mucho menos delante de él.

Ya puedes entrar, Peeta.

Justo después este se asomó por la puerta entre abierta, con un gesto evidentemente molesto. Pero él lo ignoró al pasar a su lado.

Tenía gracia, si no le hubiese dado por aventurar la presencia de Peeta a través del espejo, podría haberle dicho a Katniss cuanto la quería.

.:.:.:.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Gale se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Había pensado mucho rato en lo mismo y ya no necesitaba darle más vueltas.

- Voy a quedarme.

Pero, como era lógico, no a todo el mundo le agradaba su decisión.

¿Pero por qué? Tú también deberías ir al doce y…

- Y seguir persiguiendo en vano a Katniss, lo siento. No soy tan estúpido.

Hazelle relajó su tono y cambió su expresión a una de comprensión. A pesar de estar desacuerdo, quería hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

- Si te quedas la perderás, Gale.

Pero era muy cabezota, lo sabía de sobra. Y cuando él sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que había soportado,parecía realmente feliz.

- Bueno, no sería lo primero que pierdo, ¿no? _Además, nunca e dicho que me haya rendido,_ añadió mentalmente.

La mujer suspiró. Incapaz de hacer nada más.

- Si tú te quedas, nosotros también.

Gale no reprochó eso. Siempre había estado cerca de su madre y de sus hermanos. Era algo que no podía hechar de su vida.

Los dos estuvieron callados un rato. El sol de iba desvaneciendo y con él se marchaba la luz. El horizonte anaranjado parecía estar en llamas.

Poco después, Hazelle se marchó, dejando meditar sólo a su hijo, pero él ya tenía todo pensado. Se separó del muro y avanzó por la azotea. Allí arriba se observaban unas vistas preciosas de la ciudad y de los bosques.

Gale se paró en seco y observó el estanque un rato. Seguía sin entenderlo, el tiempo parecía tan efímero y sólo unas semanas distaban de el comienzo y el fin de la guerra.

Había personas como Annie, que se negaban a olvidar lo perdido y, a algunos le sorprendía que crease un charquito de la nada. Un estanque diminuto que era un recuerdo imborrable de esa persona a la que más amaba.

Poco a poco, el estanque se había covertido en la conexión que unía, no sólo a Finnick a con Annie, si no también a todos aquellos a quien les faltaba alguien en su vida.

Gale se arrodilló frente al redondal de agua y la observó un rato. Estaba resplandeciente, la había conseguido de casualidad y no había podido resistirse a llevarla con él.

Cuando se lo había dicho a Annie, ella no había puesto pegas por que la dejase allí. A la luz del atardecer, sus hojas despedían un fulgor anaranjado y bello. Realmente parecía que toda la flor estaba en llamas.

Era Katniss, la saeta de agua. Lanzando destellos de fuego contra la superficie cristalina.


End file.
